When Chibis Play
by FuumaKamui
Summary: [OneShot] Ever wondered what will happen when the two chibis decide to have fun?


Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of the characters. They belong to Koyasu Takehito-sama. I am not making any money from it either so please do not sue.

* * *

Notes: Just something that came to me while chatting online with a few friends.

* * *

**When Chibis Play**

"Yay, Nagi-kun! I win again!" Omi chirped to the brunette seated next to him.

Omi had invited Nagi over for dinner. Since dinner was a bit later, they decided to pass the time playing the Playstation. So far, Omi had won all the games against Nagi, not that Nagi had a chance in the first place. Omi was the master at the Playstation. He was the champion in his school, which was no mean feat.

"Now do I get my reward?" Omi asked with big innocent eyes.

Nagi sighed. When Omi wanted something, nothing could stop him. He was just so stubborn. Oh well, that was one of the reason why he fell for Omi, of all people. Tilting his face up, he offered his lips to Omi. Omi enthusiastically kissed him, sliding in his tongue when Nagi's lips parted ever so slightly.

"Mm… You taste so sweet, Nagi-kun! As if I were eating ice cream! Speaking of ice cream, do you want some? I know we have some in the refrigerator. I just bought it yesterday! Chocolate flavored ones! My favorite!" Omi shot off as he finished pillaging Nagi's mouth.

Omi and Nagi had been together for a month now. Ever since the Esset incident, Weiss and Schwarz and resolved their differences, thanks to Omi and Nagi. They believed that having friends was infinitely better than enemies. Therefore, they had worked together to make sure that both parties did not shred each other to ribbons every time they meet. Somewhere along the way, the two of them began developing a liking for each other. It was Omi who confessed awkwardly to Nagi. To his pleasant surprise, the telekinetic had responded positively and accepted his affections! From that day on, they had been growing steadily closer, stealing kisses from each other when they thought that the older members would not notice.

"Aren't we having dinner later? I don't want to be too full for dinner," Nagi could not understand the young assassin's constant need for sugar.

Omi pouted in that cute way of his and proceeded to glomp Nagi, thinking that the brunette would be on guard as usual. He was wrong, however. Nagi was caught off-guard and both of them landed heavily on the floor, Nagi on his back and Omi on top of him, with a thigh pressed in between Nagi's legs. Both boys blushed when they noted their suggestive position. They grew steadily redder as Omi felt the undeniable bulge in Nagi's pants. They looked at each other for a moment before looking away.

"Ano, Nagi-kun, are you… Do you… I mean…" Omi's voiced caught in his throat as he blushed furiously.

"Omi, I…" Nagi did not know what to say. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, "Let's… Let's take this to the… the bedroom…"

Omi jerked his head to look at Nagi in shock. Did Nagi just say what he thought he did? Was Nagi actually proposing to take this further? Omi could only nod dumbly as he led Nagi up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Wait, not that way," Omi whispered.

"What? I thought your room was this way," Nagi stated, bewildered.

Omi grabbed Nagi's hand and continued walking in the opposite direction and whispered back, "I know, we need something from Yohji-kun's room first."

"I see. And why are we whispering? It's not as if there's anyone at home to hear us, is there?"

Omi stopped abruptly, almost causing Nagi to bump right into him, "You've got a point. Why are we whispering?"

Nagi could only shake his head while he watched his lover contemplate that question. Omi was hopeless, as usual. But that was another reason why he loved the genius hacker.

Omi gave up thinking about that impossibly hard question when his eyes met Nagi's and was reminded of his mission at hand. He continued dragging Nagi until he reached Yohji's room. Once inside, he started searching through all the drawers and cupboards.

"Found it!" Omi exclaimed happily as he raised a bottle of lube in one hand and a packet of condoms in the other, all the while doing a little victory dance.

"What's that?" Nagi looked at the items in Omi's hands curiously.

Omi was flabbergasted, "What? You mean you don't know, Nagi-kun? This is a bottle of lube and this is a packet of condoms. They can make having sex a task as easy as pie. Or so I think. Yohji-kun and Aya-kun uses it all the time. I once heard something about lubricant, so I guess this must be it then. Though I'm still not too sure where it's supposed to go… Well, we can figure it out later! Oh, and this packet of condoms. Well, you know all the deal about safe sex? Yea, that's what this is for."

Omi nodded enthusiastically while Nagi flushed crimson at his explanation. Omi actually asked him why he was blushing when he saw Nagi's red cheeks. He could be so dense at times! Nagi let himself be led back out of the room, down the hallway and into Omi's room. It was not the first time he had been in there but this time, it felt different. He could feel nervousness creep up on him and he knew exactly why.

Following Omi to his bed, Nagi could not help asking, "So… What do we do now?"

It was Omi's turn to blush, "Hmm… I have no idea. But I guess this is when the clothes are supposed to go, right? That way, we should be able to figure out what comes next." Hopefully, he added in his mind.

"Oh, ok. So, we just take our clothes off?"

Omi nodded happily and proceeded to remove his clothes. Nagi could only stare at Omi taking off first his shirt, then his jeans and last of all his boxers. Then, Omi was standing before him in all his naked glory. Nagi's eyes were torn away from staring at a particular spot in between Omi's bare thighs by a sudden sound from Omi. He looked up to find Omi frowning down at him disapprovingly. It took Nagi a full minute to make out Omi's words to get him to undress. Nagi blushed again and took off his clothes hesitantly. Omi, however, was not so patient.

"Nagi-kun! Hurry up! If you don't there'll be no time left! Aya-kun and the others will be back soon!" Omi complained and decided to aid Nagi in the complete removal of his clothes.

When both boys were finally standing totally exposed in front of each other, they started blushing all over again. Neither was sure what the next step was. Nagi looked at Omi questioningly and Omi gulped. What was supposed to come after this?

"Well? What do we do next? Please don't tell me you're clueless too…" Nagi was almost begging.

"Of course I know what's next! I know exactly what we're doing!" I think, Omi could not help adding.

"Well?"

"Hmm, let's see. We have both taken off our clothes. So I guess the next step would be to do it then," Omi stated sagely.

"D-Do it?" Nagi almost screamed, but calmed down when he saw Omi's super big eyes, "Ok, how?"

"Well, I think I'm supposed to get on top of you like this," Omi straddled Nagi's hips, "then, I guess I'm supposed to kiss you like this," he proceeded to kiss Nagi breathless, "and touch you like this, I suppose," he started groping up and down Nagi's wiry body.

"You think? You guess? You suppose? Omi, are you sure you know what you're doing?" The telekinetic felt a surge of panic coursed through his veins.

"Yes, Nagi-kun. I hear Yohji-kun and Aya-kun do this all the time. Trust me," the young blond winked.

Nagi had no choice but to do as Omi had said as he had total zero experience in this kind of things. Not that Omi had any, but Nagi did not have to know that, did he? As Omi nipped his way down his body, Nagi felt the tension ease away and pleasure slowly taking over. Who knew Omi had such a talented mouth? Nagi wondered what other hidden talent Omi had. Yes! Just a bit more, a bit lower! He wanted those talented lips down at the right place. The brunette could feel the heat building at his groins. He could feel it. Soon, he knew it was soon. He did not know what. All that he knew was that he had to release all the tension soon, before the pleasure got too much, before he—

"Damn! Why wouldn't this stupid cap open? Open, you idiot!"

Nagi opened his eyes to see Omi struggling to open the bottle of lube and cursing angrily. He was surprised. He had never heard Omi curse before. Omi was always the polite innocent boy. Who would have known that he even knew how to curse and actually engage in this kind of activities?

Glancing up at Nagi, Omi realized he had spoiled the mood with his sudden outburst, "Gomen, Nagi-kun! I didn't realize the cap was stuck… I did not know that it would turn out this way… I think the cap needs some lubrication. Give me a minute while I get some soap into the cap to open it!"

Omi was about to bounce off when he felt Nagi tug on his arms. He looked at Nagi again, this time with a question in his eyes.

"Forget about that. We still have the condoms, don't we? Let's just use that," Nagi said as calmly as he could.

Omi seemed to consider it for a moment, then brightened up suddenly and answered, "Ok! We'll just do as you say!"

Omi then proceeded to open the packet of condoms. In there, he discovered there were many flavors. Intrigued, he began sniffing at each and every one of them, seeking Nagi's opinion on which best to use. Nagi could only nod dumbly while Omi rummage through the packet of condoms asked for his opinion. He never felt more embarrassed in his life! Finally, they managed to settle on the strawberry-flavored one. Nagi thought it smelled quite refreshing. Nagi closed his eyes while he waited for Omi to put on the condom. He started thinking of what he would be going through next, what he would experience. Finally, he could be one with his beloved Omi. Nagi started to fantasize about all the things he and the blond could do together, on the bed, in the bathroom, on the kitchen counter—

"Oh no! I have it the wrong way around!" Another exclamation from Omi brought Nagi out from his daydreams.

"Oh no, what should I do now? It's inside out!" Omi wailed and started to pull the condom free while trying to be gentle, in order to spare a certain sensitive portion of his flesh unnecessary agony.

The telekinetic sighed deeply. Thinking that Nagi was angry and irritated with him, Omi started to cry. Seeing his lover beginning to tear in front of him, Nagi immediately started comforting the computer freak.

"It's all right. Let's just forget about it today, ok? Take today as a lesson and maybe the next time we try won't be so bad. Let's just stay like this for now," Nagi held Omi in a tight embrace.

"Gomen ne, Nagi-kun. I really wanted you to enjoy this. I think I should ask Yohji-kun for more advice before we try again."

Nagi actually shivered at that thought. Omi asking the blond flirt for advice on sex? That has got to be the most hilarious thing in the world. Aside from their little escapade that is. Omi hugged Nagi in return and maneuvered their way so that he was propped comfortably on his pillow and Nagi was tucked contentedly under his chin. They cuddled like this for a moment until Omi felt something hard poking at his thigh. Looking down, he realized that Nagi was blushing. A lower revelation showed that Nagi was still hard.

"Ano, Nagi-kun? Y-You're still… Do you want to try again? I know what I am supposed to do now," I think, thought Omi.

'Oh no, not again!' was Nagi's only thought as Omi tried to put on yet another condom. It seemed even a little hopeful this time until—

"Shit! Gomen, Nagi-kun, I tore it!…"

-Owari-

* * *

FuumaKamui: How was it? Please R&R! 


End file.
